Shinigami
by Profesional
Summary: Novela Shinigami


**Shinigami**

_Es verdad que la maldad existe en este mundo esta yace en el corazón mismo de la humanidad._

Capitulo 1

Diablo.

Era noviembre. Un día como cualquier otro que resultaba enfermo para todas aquellas personas que buscaban algo fuera de lo normal. Era temprano, y en las calles solo se podía oler el desagradable hedor de las cloacas. Los viejos edificios parecían sin vida, adornados por pinturas en aerosol de los pandilleros que dominaban aquellas calles.

Lockwood caminaba por aquellos lugares, siempre fumando un cigarrillo, caminando entre sombras y a solas como siempre, dejando atrás con indiferencia esos escombros del progreso. La era posmodernista había llegado a su fin, y lo que antes le parecía irónico hoy era la realidad. Atravesando el cruel panorama para llegar a su destino final. El frió se le filtraba poco a poco dentro de su piel, la vida que llevaba era un estado superficial sobre natural Quien podría ver a los muertos¿podría guiarlos hasta el final¿quien tendría la fuerza de cambiar el destino? Era el año 2017, la ciudad globalizada de Metro, un complejo de viviendas y la urbanización contemporánea que había fracasado, dividido entre lugares en decadencia y otros en abundancia. Todo esto se debía al mal gobierno. La falta de trabajo en aquel lugar desató una guerra urbana, que provocó una tremenda fuga de capitales y un déficit en la economía. No conforme con esto, la ciudad estaba infestada de psicópatas y asesinatos por todas partes. Lockwood era de clase media, su padre trabajaba como contador en un edificio administrativo, y su madre es una feliz ama de casa. Sus padres siempre habían sido muy poco ortodoxos, lo cual le ha facilitado experimentar y conocer la vida a voluntad propia, en pocas palabras, era un estudiante liberal, poco entregado a los estudios, pero con capacidad intelectual finita.

El colegio seguía con las puertas cerradas. Lockwood siempre procuraba llegar a buena hora por dos razones: la primera, siempre fumaba un cigarrillo antes de cualquier clase. Y la segunda, procuraba calcular siempre el tiempo para no ser impuntual.

– ¡Lockwood! –se escucho a lo lejos–¿lo conseguiste?

– Si¿las dos películas que me has pedido?

– Si¿las has encontrado? –desesperado sin aliento trataba de hablar.

Lentamente sacó los dos videocasetes de su mochila. Lockwood era un excéntrico admirador de la violencia, había visto varias películas del siglo pasado y principios del nuevo milenio.

– Vaya Lockwood, me has dejado impresionado. –revisaba presuntuoso el joven los dos videocasetes–¿dónde las has cogido?

– De un viejo video club del sur de la ciudad.

– Muy bien, muy bien. –afirmó con la cabeza–, dos de los mejores títulos, vaya que tienes buen gusto, (rió). "Dawn of the dead" y "Terror at the opera".

– Si, perdón pero me tengo que retirar. –dio la media vuelta y se fue, sin si quiera dar cabida a agradecimientos–.

La puertas del "Colegio de Metro" abrieron sus puertas dando paso a los jóvenes estudiantes del mismo, entre ellos Lockwood, quien seguía caminado con la misma mirada, con esos mismos ojos oscuros he intimidantes. Siempre a solas. Sus manos jugueteaban con el encendedor plateado de su padre, pensado, y pensado, divagando hacia el mismo lugar. Para Lockwood el colegio solo representaba una perdida de tiempo, el tener que escuchar tantas palabras, tantos conocimientos inútiles. Necesitaba un reto, necesitaba algo que le hiciera sentir vivo. La colectividad de los estudiantes, el sonido de todas esas voces juntas ya era insoportable, tenía que haber un lugar donde se pudiese estar tranquilo, donde se pudiese pensar. Lockwood recordó un lugar, el pequeño sitio pantanoso que se encontraba detrás del almacén, el lugar donde aprendió a fumar junto a sus compañeros de primer grado.

El extraño sitio seguía igual, el césped crecido, lleno de lodo y de escritorios viejos entre la basura El lugar era estrecho y poco conocido por los estudiantes, un lugar olvidado que pocos conocían, no se podía ver desde el exterior por su ubicación. Lentamente sacó el cigarrillo de su bolsillo, miro al cielo mientras lo colocaba en su boca, lo encendió, y lleno de humo sus pulmones, sintiendo como la nicotina entraba en su cuerpo.

– Profesor Smith... Profesor Smith... –se escuchó al fondo del pasillo–, Tu nos hiciste esto...

La figura de una jovencita saliendo del pantanoso suelo, no dejaba de repetir las mismas palabras, Lockwood no prestó atención y siguió fumando, escuchando detenidamente sus palabras. Smith, el profesor de Álgebra de cuarto grado. El rostro pálido y espectral de la joven se acerco al de Lockwood, sus labios estaban zurcidos, también sus párpados, pero no para de susurrar:

-Profesor Smith...Profesor Smith...

- Tal parece que Smith hizo algo malo. Esto me resulta interesante, te ayudare.

Terminó su cigarrillo y se fue con una sonrisa cínica. Nunca le había temido a lo desconocido, su razón no le permitía tener miedo, ahora lo único que le importaba era ayudarle, no como un acto altruista, sino como un acto de egoísmo. La campana sonó. Poco a poco los alumnos fueron entrando a clases, pero Lockwood decidió ir a investigar levemente al profesor de Álgebra Smith a la dirección.

– Hola, buenos días –anunció con voz amable –Estoy haciendo una Bibliografía sobre la vida del Profesor Smith y estoy en busca de información relacionada con el.

La secretaria era algo anciana, su nombre era Lisa y era soltera, se corría el rumor en la escuela de que era muy mal humorada a pesar de su fachada de abuelita.

– Bueno días –le contesto a Lockwood–¿El profesor Smith? Déjame ver en su expediente.

La secretaria se levantó de su vieja silla y fue hacia los archivos de los profesores. Lentamente abrió un archivero que contenía los datos de cada una de las personas que laboraban en el colegio. Lockwood sintió que aquella mujer era de lo mas patética y pasible, no le había causado ningún problema conseguir el historial de Smith. No dejó de observar las delicadas y decrépitas manos de Lisa, resecas y con manchas hepáticas, tratando de hacer un esfuerzo casi imposible al sostener las ligeras hojas de papel. Para Lockwood esto resultaba patético. Esa mujer es fácil de manipular, pensó Lockwood.

– Aquí esta –clamó la secretaria dejando caer las hojas sobre el escritorio−, déjame ver.

John Smith, 27 años de edad, graduado con honores de la universidad de Metro, encargado de impartir álgebra a los grupos de cuarto, quinto y sexto semestre...

– Creo que esa información no sirve –exclamo decepcionado–¿usted no lo conoce?

– ¿Smith, pues que te puedo decir, es una persona muy reservada, sobre todo con la mujeres. Por ejemplo, conmigo rara vez a cruzado palabras, y con sus compañeros casi nunca habla, aunque ellos no ponen nada de su parte, ya que envidian mucho la posición de Smith.

– ¿Por que sienten envidia por Smith si tiene un puesto normal como el de todos? –preguntó–.

– El profesor Smith a recibido varias propuestas para trabajar en otros países, pero el siempre las ha rechazado.

– ¿Me puede dar la dirección de sus padres? –Lisa sacó un hoja de papel y escribió en ella la dirección requerida–.

– Aquí esta, –dobló la hoja y se la entrego a Lockwood–.

– Gracias, Lisa –agradeció dando una media vuelta para retirarse–.

– ¡Espera, el maestro Smith está por dar clase en el aula B.

Era obvio que Smith era una persona anti-social, pero eso no explicaba nada, había que ver como convivía con las personas, entrar a una de sus clases era una buena forma de observarlo sin que se nadie se percatara. Tenía que hacerlo de la manera correcta para que no notara su existencia en caso de ser capturado, o de que la secretaria lo delatara. Sin perder tiempo se dirigió al aula B, en el segundo piso. Tocó la puerta levemente y pidió permiso para pasar, la clase ya había comenzado.

– ¿Puedo pasar?

– ¿Quién eres tu, tu no asistes a esta clase –exclamó Smith percatándose de que Lockwood no debía estar allí–.

– Lo que pasa es que soy un alumno avanzado, me recomendaron tomar asesorías con usted, mi nombre es Samuel Castle.

– No sé¿quién te dijo que has podido tomarlas?

– Lo hice por voluntad propia. No se preocupe no le causare problemas.

– Pue... puedes pasar... –extendió su brazo izquierdo aceptando su entrada, mientras con el derecho se acomodaba los anteojos.

Lockwood no dejó de mirarlo ni un solo instante, sus ojos reflejaban un miedo evidente que no solo se atribuía así mismo también a toda la clase. Smith le dio la espalda y se posó frente al Pizarrón continuando con la clase. Lockwod no se sentó muy lejos para poder observarlo, sin notar nada fuera de lo normal, pero esos ojos mostraban más que un simple hombre común. Superficialmente, se observaba a un hombre de edad media, apuesto y callado. Smith por su parte no hacía seña de preocupación por su entrada, ni siquiera prestó atención a su presencia. Todo había resultado perfecto.

La clase terminó. Lockwood no dijo ni una palabra durante su estancia en el aula de clase. Pero notó que mientras analizaba a Smith este no se dirigió de frente hacia sus alumnos, siempre les dio la espalda. La sala de clases fue vaciándose, los hombres fueron los primeros en salir mientras que la mujeres salieron de detrás de Smith. Fue entonces cuando Lockwood encontró el eslabón que necesitaba. Una alumna de su clase se acercó cuando Smith caminaba por el pasillo.

– ¡Profesor! –Grito agitada.

Smith se quedo inmovilizado hasta que la jovencita le sujeto del hombro.

– No he entendido bien algunos problemas, menudo problema que nos a encargado Profesor.

Smith Siguió inmóvil. Lockwod se acerco un poco mas fingiendo que habría un casillero sin dejar de escuchar la conversación.

– Si... –Contesto torpe Smith–.

– Gracias –Lockwood se percató del tono dulce de su voz–.

Smith era un hombre apuesto, era normal que las estudiantes lo persiguieran, pero eso no explicaba la alarmante actitud que adoptó en esa situación. Sin embargo, se entendía la base de la respuesta: Las mujeres.

Ya eran las 3:00 PM y el timbre anunciaba el final de la jornada del día. Lockwood espero a un compañero, Edgar, a las puertas de la escuela.

– Lockwood. ¿Donde te has metido?

– Estuve tomado unas asesorías con el profesor Smith.

– ¿Tu, pero si eres un torpe para el álgebra. Además¿por que no escogiste alguien un poco menos maniático?

– ¿Maniático¿por que lo dices? –Pegunto desconcertado–. Si tiene una reputación excelente y envidiable entre los profesores.

– ¡Ja, pero eso no justifica la desaparición de 20 chicas.

– ¿20 chicas?... –Murmuró–.

– Durante los años que Smith ha trabajado aquí se ha corrido el rumor de que él fue el verdadero asesino de las 20 jovencitas.

– ¿Que quieres decir con "verdadero"?

– Hace 2 años se encontró al asesino, era un vagabundo que se escondía fuera de las cercas del Colegio. Lo atraparon con varios restos de las chicas, principalmente los ojos y la legua. Pero era un loco, y siempre negó los crímenes. Sin embargo, todos lo hombres de la escuela culpamos a ese fantoche de esos actos impunes. Aunque no existan pruebas, sabemos que fue él.

– ¿Y que dicen la niñas?

– Ellas...

– Ya me tengo que ir, no puedo perder el tiempo tengo que leer algunos libros –dijo antes de que comenzara a hablar Edgar–.

Edgar involuntariamente dio información a Lockwod, la cual afirmaba la notable inclinación por asesinar mujeres de Smith. Pero para atraparlo se necesitaba estar completamente seguro. Quizás esa información solo era un chisme inventado por los estudiantes varones debido a la popularidad de Smith entre las alumnas y la envidia que les causaba. Del bolsillo, Lockwood sacó el papel que Lisa le dio horas antes, donde se indicaba la dirección de la residencia del Padre de John Smith, Joseph Smith. La casa se encontraba al oeste de la ciudad, pero Lockwood pensó que debía tomar una ruta alterna para poder abordar un taxi. La fobia de Lockwood hacia los autobuses era inexplicable, y hasta la fecha nunca ha sabido el origen de su trauma. Pero una memoria perdida dentro de la cabeza de Lockwood le impedía poner un solo pie dentro de un autobús.


End file.
